1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-detachable device for attaching ropes thereto and, more particularly, to a quick-detachable device for attaching ropes, either with a hooked end or with a plain end, thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A truck is typically provided with hooks along its body for attaching ropes thereto so that a tarpaulin for example may be tightly secured over a load. These hooks are generally not shielded, which brings risks to the surroundings, particularly in traffic accidents when a victim may be gouged by such hooks.
A concealed type device for hitching a rope thereto is known. The device includes a hollow body having a front opening, with a spring-loaded staple received in the hollow body. The spring-loaded staple is operable to be moved outward from the front opening simply by pressing a button on the body. Although the staple may be hidden in the hollow body, it is applicable only to a rope with a hook at its end, which restricts the application of the device.
A concealed-type device for holding a rope therein is also known. This device includes a hollow body formed with a through-hole for allowing a rope to pass therethrough. In this device a toothed, spring-loaded slider is movable in the hollow body between a first position, in which the through-hole is opened, and a second position, in which the rope may be held in the through-hole.
However, this device is applicable only to a rope without a hook at its end, due to the limited diameter of the through-hole. Additionally, the rope is pressed by the toothed slider against a smooth face, which may offer a friction insufficient to hold the rope, particularly when the truck provided with this device is subjected to vibration and rolling.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a quick-detachable device for attaching ropes thereto to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a quick-detachable device for attaching ropes, either with a hooked end or with a plain end, thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-detachable device for holding a rope with a plain end securely.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-detachable device with a compact configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-detachable device which is operated easily.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.